Total Drama High School
by anamolina17
Summary: Chris bring a new cast of 22 new teenagers to compete in a school over the summer in his brand new show, Total Drama High School


Total Drama High School Chapter 1

A/N:Sorry for taking so long starting this, but I was just setting up the characters. Thanks you everyone who auditioned for this story all of them were very good! Now, I write play-style meaning I'm going put the persons who's talking name, a dash, and what they say, and in parenthesis I'll write what they do like actions) I do not own Total Drama, or Chris Mclean now, without further ado, enjoy Total Drama High School

(It shows a school being filmed from the top, then it zooms in to the Chris)  
Chris-We've been on an island, and old film set, around the world, and back to the island. But now, I the best host ever Chris, have brought a brand new cast of 22 teenagers and I'm going to have them compete in school related challenges! And as always, they will be split up into teams and every time a team loses they have to send someone home, and the last student standing will win…1 million dollars! Now, let's get to meeting our cast and here come one now  
(The 1st bus arrives and of the bus come a skinny girl dressed in red shirt and pants with the Flash logo, red converse with the Flash bolt, and oval shaped sunglasses, and she has black ebony wavy hair and red highlights)  
Chris-Hello Ellana  
Ellana-HI Chris, thanks so much for letting me be here on the show  
Chris-No problem, now stand here behind me  
(2nd Bus comes and the doors open but no one comes out)  
Chris-Is there someone there?  
?-Sure there is (says a girl as she backflips out of the bus)  
(She stands up and you see a girl with her black hair in two ponytails with gold stripes in them and dark eyes, she's wearing blue flats, red and white stripped stockings, a purple spaghetti strap top, and a pink skirt)  
Chris-Ah, hello Molly our circus star  
Molly-Hello, glad to be here  
Chris-Great, now go stand by Ellana  
Molly-Ok (she walks to Ellana's side)  
Ellana-(Nervous tone) Uh…are some sort of clown freak?  
Molly-What did you call me?  
(Buzz, confessional)  
Molly-Augh! I've been called a clown freak so many times! I hate it so much, guess she won't be interested in being my friend  
(Buzz, confessional ends)  
Chris-Here comes Jaime  
(3rd bus drops off a boy with brown hair wearing jeans, black converse, and a green hoodie)  
Ben-Hey everybody  
Chris-Please join the girls over there  
Ellana/Molly-Hey Jaime (They stare at him a/n: No he's not a Justin)  
(out of the 4th bus a girl with frizzy hair wearing glasses in her tanned skin colored face, she's wearing black track pants with zebra print around the waist, a white tank top with a black over shirt with a zebra print heart over her chest, and black tennis shoes covered in zebra print, she come off the bus reading a comic book)  
Chris-Everybody, meet Mona  
Jaime-Hey Mona  
Ellana-What's up girl  
Molly-I'm Molly  
Mona-(She just waves to them as she stands next to them no looking up from her comic book)  
(The 5th bus shows up and out come out and out pop out a boy and a girl who you can tell they're twins, the girl is wearing her black hair in ponytails, a fedora along with a black tank top, black baggy cargos, black fingerless gloves, and a a red scarf, and her jewelry is a yang necklace…The boy however was wearing a sideways whit baseball cap, a baggy whit t-shirt, white basketball shorts, and white air Jordan's, and he has the yin half necklace that goes with his twins yang necklace)  
Chris-Now, these guys you might've heard off since they're famous for their performances singing and dancing, They are Ananasia and Barron Marksmen the "Dynamic Duo"  
Ananasia-Hey everyone  
Barron-Hello, nice to meet you  
(the 6th bus come up, and 3 contestants get out)  
Chris-Welcome Alexa  
Alexa-Yeah, hi (She's wearing her black hair in a ponytail (N/A-Picture Heather's ponytail from T.D.W.T) She's wearing jeans down to her knees, a blue shirt with a white undershirt, and blue converses)  
Chris-(And here's Paul)  
Paul-Hello my fellow competitors (His hair is also black but short, his body kind of looks like Alejandro's but his chest is not as wide, he's wearing a yellow t-shirt, jeans, and yellow vans)  
Chris-And the 8th person to arrive is Tyson  
Tyson-Um, hi everybody, good to be here (He looks like mike form season four in everyway, except the spiked up hair mike has is smaller on him, he's wearing a brown shirt, jeans, and Nike tennis shoes)  
(The 7th bus comes and drops off 4 contestants)  
Chris- Looks like Mandy's here  
Mandy-Hello there (She's wearing a pink Floyd t-shirt, with black skinny jeans, and red converses, and her hair is blonde and it's straightened with bangs covering her right eye)  
Chris-Welcome Sophia  
Sophia-Don't talk to me (She has brown hair tied up on a braid, she's wearing pink booty shorts, a white tank top, and pink Nike Shocs)  
Chris-Ok?, and who arrived with them? Why it's Ben! You remind me a lot of Duncan from the last seasons dude  
Ben-Uh, thanks? (He has short frizzy deep red hair, and he's wearing a grey hoodie, and jeans, and gray converse)  
Chris-Well that 12 of our contestants, and we have 10 to go, who will show up next?  
(The 8th bus comes and drops off 5 kids)  
Chris-Everybody please welcome, Vladimir, Andrew, Caitlin, and Alexis  
Vladimir-Bonjour Chris  
Chris-Hi Vladimir, well there you have it, we've met 13 of our 22 contestants, so meet us next time to meet the rest of the gang here on Total…Drama…Island!  
A/N-Sorry I split the first episode into 2 parts I just felt like I owe you guys something, but please review of what you think so far, and tell me who your favorite contestant is so far, but there's more to come so keep on R&R and thanks so much to everyone who auditioned you guys rock! =)


End file.
